Theresa's Choice
by Ilovecats
Summary: Theresa must choose between Ethan and Fox. Will she make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want."**

**- Ben Stein**

Theresa sat on the couch in her new apartment and stared at the man in front of her. "I don't understand what you're saying."

Ethan sat down next to Theresa and took her hands. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and little Ethan. I want us to be a family together."

"As a little girl I always dreamed of growing old with you, having children with you. So much has changed since then . . . "

Ethan stopped Theresa before she could say anything else by placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you. Nothing else matters."

The kiss sent Theresa into a tizzy as memories of a simpler time flooded her mind. No matter how many times she had told him or herself that she hated him, she was still in love with this man. "I love you too," she whispered into his ear.

Ethan immediately scooped Theresa into his arms and twirled her around. "Does that mean that you will do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

'Wife,' she thought bitterly as reality came rushing back. "Wife," she repeated out loud just to hear how it sounded. "Mrs. Winthrop," she mumbled as Gwen's angry face invaded her thoughts.

"The one and only," Ethan said as he took an engagement ring from his pocket. He got on one knee and stared up at Theresa. "Will you marry me, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

Theresa focused her eyes on Ethan as the words registered in her mind. She stared intently at the man before her and thought that if he had begged her to come back three months ago she would not have had a moment's hesitation. She would have jumped into his arms and married him that day if she could. Now, now everything was different. Theresa took a deep breath and said something she never thought she would say to Ethan, "No."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anyone interested? Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"We live in a culture that would absolutely fall apart if the truth were told."**

**- R. D. Laing**

Ethan stared at Theresa and shook his head in astonishment. "What do you mean, no? I love you, you love me, we belong together."

"Love!" she spat back at him. "What happened to our love when I was alone and pregnant? Where was it when I was on death row for something I didn't do? And now, why couldn't you help me get my son back? Go back to your wife. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Gwen is your wife, not me."

"Theresa, I'm getting a divorce from Gwen. She was the one who sent the information about my paternity to the tabloid. She did it so I wouldn't marry you the first time. As for you being pregnant, it was Julian's child, not mine. I never asked you to confess to Julian's murder, besides I did all that I could do to try and save you. And your son, I have been helping Woody this entire time. I have been paying your legal fees, researching precedents and giving Woody advice. And now that I have gotten the charges dropped against you, I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Tears were streaming down Theresa's face. As they fell, they seemed to strip away all the years of pain that loving Ethan had caused her. "You dropped the charges against me! And you want to give me my son back. I love you so much!" she cried as she held him to her chest. "Thank you so much."

"Does that mean that you want to spend the rest of your life with me? Can you, little Ethan and I become a family?"

Theresa remained standing, paralyzed by the sudden realization that everything that she ever wanted, everything she worked for as a teenager was within her grasp. All she had to do was grab it. Yet, as she stood there, staring at the man she dreamed of ever since she could remember, she didn't feel the need to run into his arms and ask him to make love to her. In fact, all she wanted to do was call Fox and tell him that she had her son back. "Fox," she whispered as she saw him standing near the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"Came but for friendship, and took away love."**

**- Thomas Moore**

"_Fox__ are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Theresa stood in front of the sink of her new apartment._

"_I think you're doing a great job by yourself. I thought you'd get mad if I tried to impede on your chores."_

"_You better get in here and help me," she said as she pointed the nozzle from the sink at Fox. "Or you will face the consequences." She squeezed the handle, sending a spray water onto Fox's white shirt._

"_You will pay for that, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Fox approached her and tried to grab the sprayer from her hands. He avoided another blast as he ducked and it hit the wall behind him._

"_Now look what you made me do. My kitchen is all wet."_

_Fox ignored her as he continued his assault. He pretended to grab for the sink nozzle again but quickly diverted his attention to the soap bubbles that had formed on the soaking dishes. He scooped up a handful and playfully put it in Theresa's hair. _

"_That's cheating," she cried incredulously. _

"_Ah," he began as he scooped up more soap bubbles. "But you forgot that I am Fox Crane. I don't play by the rules." He laughed as he lathered Theresa's face and hands. "I win!"_

Theresa was brought back to the present when she heard the sound of a car pulling up into her driveway. "Ethan, I'm sorry. I don't think I can make a decision right now."

_Fox and Theresa gazed into each other's eyes. "I hate you, Nic__h__olas!" she cried out angrily. "You will pay for your devilry."_

"_Please forgive me. You have to know that I'm truly sorry."_

"_Really," she said, a slight smile spreading across her face. "I'm not sure I can forgive such treachery." She picked up the pie that had been sitting on the counter. "You completely ruined the dinner I prepared for you. You spilled half of the gravy on my clothes. I think there is only one thing that can repair our relationship."_

"_And what is that," Fox said as he backed away from Theresa's reach._

"_This!" she teased as she threw the pie in Fox's face. She laughed as the pie plate remained on his head. "I win!"_

"Theresa, what do you mean that you can't decide? What is there to decide about? You love me, and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and your son. What other things could possibly stand in our way?"

"Fox," she mumbled as she heard his keys unlocking the front door.

"_Do you love me?" Theresa stared at the man in front of her. Her eyes were filled with a deep sorrow that extended beyond the fight the lovers had just shared._

"_How can you even ask me that? Of course I love you. I've told you. I've shown you. What else can I do to prove that I am committed to our relationship?"_

"_I know that you love me-as a friend. Do you love me as someone with whom you could see spending the rest of your life?"_

_Fox looked at the woman before him and felt the tears forming in his eyes. "I LOVE you. Plain and simple. I will spend the rest of my life making you feel loved and appreciated."_

"_Yes," she began slowly, unsure how she would be able to form the next question. "But what if someone else comes along, someone better than me, would you leave me to be with her?"_

"_Why are you asking me these questions? I love you, Theresa. There is nobody I would rather be with right now."_

"_Not even your mystery woman? What if she knocked on your door tomorrow morning and begged you to romance her. You would drop me in an instant. I know that I am your second choice."_

"_Damn it Theresa! When I said that there is no one that I'd rather be with, I meant no one. I love you and only you."_

"_How could you turn your feelings off for this woman? I saw the look in your eyes whenever you talked about her. Could you just as easily turn those feelings on or off for me?" Theresa could no longer hold back the tears. She let the salty sadness flow down her cheeks as she waited for Fox's response._

"_You are NOT second best. You are the ONLY woman that I LOVE and want to spend my time with. I love you with all of my heart." He took Theresa into his arms and stared into her mocha-colored eyes. Why is she questioning my feelings toward her? he wondered to himself, even though he already knew the answer. "If Ethan were to knock on your door tomorrow, would you leave me for him? I mean, if he told you that he was leaving Gwen and wanted to help you get your son back, would you go to him? I know that I am your second choice, your consolation prize."_

"_Honestly," she said, stepping back so she could look at his face. "Honestly, I don't know."_

_The words echoed in his head as he gathered Theresa into his arms. I don't know. Three simple little words that seemed to destroy every bond he had created in the safety of their relationship. She still wanted Ethan, even after he had turned his back on her. She still loved him. Fox wondered if he could ever build that strong a connection with Theresa. He kissed the top of her forehead as he replayed the song that had haunted his soul since he was a child. Ethan wins._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."**

**-**_**James Baldwin**_

"_Fox, what are you doing here right now?" Julian looked up from his brandy long enough to give his son a slight nod. _

"_Good to see you too, father. I've come to tell you that I'm moving out of the mansion. It's obvious that Rebecca doesn't want me here. Gwen and Ethan are adopting Theresa's son and Gwen told me that I'm not allowed anywhere near my brother once the adoption is complete. There is nothing keeping me here."_

"_I thought you and Theresa were getting chummy with each other. You're just going to leave her and Harmony for good?"_

"_Father, I never said that I was leaving Harmony, just this house. Theresa and I are moving in together. In fact, I plan on asking her to marry me, tonight." Without waiting for his father to reply, Fox left the study and drove to Theresa's, no THEIR, apartment._

Fox opened the door to the apartment and took a deep breath. "Theresa," he called out. "I told Julian that I was moving out today." Fox stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the den. On his couch sat his half-brother, Ethan Winthrop. "What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm here to see Theresa." Ethan gave his brother a sly grin that gave Fox the notion that he better watch out. "I could ask you the same question."

"I live here," Fox said smugly, hoping to get a rise out of his brother. "Theresa and I have been together for nearly a month. I would spend one night here, then it would turn into days, and finally weeks. We both decided that it'd be easier if I just moved in. Today is that day."

Ethan showed no signs of emotion as he looked at his brother. "I hope you didn't leave Julian on bad terms. You may need your old room back."

Fox felt a strange burning sensation form in his stomach. It slowly crept its way through his soul and settled in his heart. "W-what do you mean?" Fox stuttered, hoping that Ethan couldn't hear the terror in his voice.

Theresa entered the room and went straight into Fox's arms. "Ethan told me that he's going to drop the charges against me. He is also going to give me my son back!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she buried her head into Fox's chest. "I'm just so happy," she said as Fox stroked her hair.

"Thank you, Ethan," Fox stated, trying to be polite. "It's nice to see that you finally grew a heart and realized little Ethan needs to be with his biological mother."

"I'm not the Grinch, Fox. I didn't just have my heart grow ten times its size. I've been helping Theresa behind the scenes this entire time. I couldn't tell her because I promised Gwen that I wouldn't aid her anymore after Sarah's death."

"So why are you telling us now?" Fox asked as he pulled Theresa even closer. "Did she FINALLY defrost her cold heart?"

Ethan allowed that comment to roll right off his back. He stared at how close Fox was holding Theresa. He didn't like the fact that Fox was touching her, his Theresa. He wanted to get up and force the two apart. He wanted to be the one kissing her hair, telling her that everything would be perfect. But Fox had her, for the moment. "Actually," Ethan said, making his words elongated. "Gwen and I are getting a divorce. I found out just what kind of a cold-hearted BITCH I was married to." Ethan saw the look of fear spread across his brother's face. He almost felt sorry for Fox. But Ethan knew that Fox was the one thing standing in his way to a happy future with Theresa. If he had to hurt his brother to get her, he would.

Fox stood there, stunned by Ethan's words. "Divorced," he mumbled.

"_If Ethan were to knock on your door tomorrow, would you leave me for him? I mean, if he told you that he was leaving Gwen and wanted to help you get your son back, would you go to him? I know that I am your second choice, your consolation prize."_

"_Honestly," she said, stepping back so she could look at his face. "Honestly, I don't know."_

The fire that had been burning in his chest had become more intense. He felt his heart beat faster and faster. He couldn't lose her, not now. "Oh," Fox muttered, the words coming out singed by his heartache. "What does that mean?"

"_The one and only," Ethan said as he took an engagement ring from his pocket. He got on one knee and stared up at Theresa. "Will you marry me, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?"_

Theresa could hear the defeat in Fox's voice. She felt her heart tear as she saw the lost little boy she met the first time he came into her life. He tried to hide it then by flirting with her. But she saw right through his mask and forced him to open up. This time however, he didn't even try to hide his pain. Theresa took Fox's chin and forced him to look into her eyes. "It means that he is going to be a bachelor again. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Hopefully not for long," Ethan said cruelly. "I was trying to correct past mistakes when I was interrupted by you, Fox."

Theresa gave Ethan an angry look. Fox turned around and placed his hands on the mantle. Theresa saw Fox's body shake and she knew that he was crying. "Ethan, I think you need to leave," Theresa stated coldly. "I need to talk to Fox alone."

Ethan didn't want to leave but decided to comply with her wishes anyway. "Fine, I'll go," he said grabbing his jacket. Theresa was waiting by the front door, her hand on the frame, leaving a path for Ethan to exit. He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away.

"GO!" she screamed, anger rising in her voice.

Once Ethan had left, Fox turned around to find Theresa sitting on the couch, tears soaking the upholstery. "What do you want?"

"I want you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, ETHAN."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."**

**-**_**Anonymous**_

"_Sir, I must say that you have impeccable taste. The woman who will be wearing this diamond engagement ring is very lucky."_

_Fox let out a small chuckle. "That's where you are wrong. I'm the lucky one."_

Fox sat in his chair staring at the only woman in his heart and felt sadness overtake his body. She already belonged to someone else.

"_What do you want?"_

"_I want you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, ETHAN."_

_Ethan. He hated that name. The little boy who was showered with mother's love. The teenager who was groomed to be the heir to the Crane Empire. The man who had captured Theresa's heart. Fox allowed the tears to flow freely from his eyes as he let the words eat away at his soul._

_Theresa stood up and walked over to Fox. She took his hands and forced him to look at her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I meant to say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Fox."_

_Fox blinked away the tears and looked at Theresa. She was visibly shaken by what she had just said. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold on to her. But he was afraid that he was only going to get his hopes up. He let go of her hands and turned to face the front door. He proceeded to walk toward the door and leave Theresa forever. _

"_Don't go," she whispered as she reached out her hand to stop him from exiting._

_Fox grabbed her forcefully and brought her body close to his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he vigorously_ _pressed his lips to hers. He gathered her in his arms and brought her to the bedroom. He threw Theresa on the bed and quickly tore off his shirt as he placed his body tight against hers. He feverishly tore at her clothing until she remained in the nude. His eyes scanned her body, memorizing every curve, every freckle, every blemish. Theresa just stared at Fox, unsure of what was going on, but aware that this was something that they both desperately needed. Fox undid his zipper and slipped off his pants, leaving his boxers on for a few moments as he breathed in her scent. Once the clothing barrier was removed, Fox brought Theresa up to his chest. He placed kisses along her neck before he placed them both back on the bed. He entered her body and held her against his skin as he rocked them back and forth. Theresa dug her nails into Fox's back as he quickened the pace causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Fox," she begged. He knew what she wanted as he slowed down to allow her to come. With one final thrust they both flew over the edge together. Theresa snuggled close to Fox, holding onto his arms, terrified that if she let go, he would no longer be there. She kissed his chest, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Fox remained awake, watching the rise and fall of Theresa's chest. He was afraid to fall asleep, terrified that when he woke up this would have been a dream and he would find Theresa in Ethan's arms, not his._

"What's wrong, Fox?" Theresa's voice broke through the memory of the last night they shared together.

It had been a week since they last made love and all he could do was replay the scene in his mind. He felt himself resenting Theresa more and more everyday and he hated that. He looked up from his menu and gave her a slight smile. "I'm fine," he lied.

Theresa kept her eyes on Fox. She knew that something was bothering him and was determined to find out what it was. She didn't press the issue as the two ate in silence.

"Fox, I know you said that everything is fine, but I can tell that something is bothering you."

Fox called the waiter over to the table so he could get the check. "Theresa, I'm fine," he said dripping with anger.

Theresa reached across the table and took his hands into her own. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Fox looked at their hands and felt a wave of nausea wash over his body. "I can't do this anymore," he stated trying to hold back the tears.

"Can't do what?" Theresa asked.

"Be with you," he whispered almost inaudibly. He dropped her hands and stared into her eyes. He saw them begin to tear and felt like someone had put a dagger through his own heart. "I can't even stand the sight of you," he said as he wiped away the tears.

Theresa swallowed her tears. "Do I repulse you that much?" she asked bitterly. "Why did you even bother to sleep with me then?"

"Theresa, you misunderstood me. Every time I look at you all I see is Ethan. I know you said that you didn't want him back but I can't help but be worried every time I see you. I wonder if you're really thinking about him when you're with me."

"Fox, I love you. Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry," he said as he got up from his chair. "I can't live like this anymore. I'm terrified that one day I'll wake up and you'll discover that Ethan is the man that you really want. I don't want to be the reason for your unhappiness." Fox picked up the check and his fortune cookie. "I love you too much to allow you to make the mistake of choosing me because you're afraid to hurt me."

"Please," she cried causing other customers to look up from their food. "I love you Fox."

"I know," he said, pain evident in his voice. "But you love Ethan just a little bit more. That's what makes this so difficult. I'm so sorry. Go be with Ethan." He walked away from Theresa without taking a look back.

Theresa stood up, dumbfounded by what just happened. She grabbed her fortune cookie and ran after Fox. It was too late; he had already left the restaurant.

Theresa walked to the beach, hoping to find Fox there. To her disappointment he wasn't anywhere to be found. She opened the cookie and wept at the message it contained.

**If it were not for hope, the heart would break.**

00000

Fox breathed in the sweet scent of alcohol as he asked the bartender for another round. He had ended the only meaningful relationship in his life and needed to drown his sorrows. He had reached his favorite bar and consumed glass after glass of tequila. After three hours of drinking, Fox reached into his pocket to pay for the liquid bliss. He felt his fortune cookie and decided to open it. **"Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty." **"Another drink," he slurred.

"I don't think so," a familiar voice scolded.


	6. Chapter 6

For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"Every great mistake has a half-way moment, a split-second when it can be recalled and perhaps remedied."**

**- Pearl S. Buck**

Fox looked in the direction the words had come from and scoffed at the person who dared to utter his opinion. "Hello, father. Care to have a drink with me?"

"Fox, this isn't like you. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"How would you know what I was like? You were never there for me when I was growing up. You are barely there for me now."

"Fair enough, son. Let me be there for you in this instance. What in the world has gotten you so wound up? I come here for a late night drink and see my eldest son three sheets to the wind."

"Love," Fox mumbled under his breath. "It's your fault, you know."

"Fox, I hardly believe being rejected by one Whitney Russell is my fault."

"Father," Fox slurred his words. "Like I said before, you really don't know me at all. Whitney was like what, three obsessions ago." Fox rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore Julian. "I want to thank you for being a complete womanizing bastard. If you hadn't have knocked Theresa up, I would not have known what love felt like. I would have met Mrs. Theresa Winthrop."

"Did she reject your proposal? I know you told me that you were going to ask her to marry you."

"I never asked," he said as his eyes became even more glazed over.

"Why not?"

"Ethan," Fox managed to utter before he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"Truth is not always the best basis for happiness. ****There are people who perish when their eyes are opened."**

**-Wilhelm Stekel**

A slight tap on her shoulder caused Theresa to look up. "I need you right now," she cried.

Luis looked at his sister and felt her pain. He saw the look in her eyes that told him that she had lost the love of her life. He had that look the day Sheridan married Antonio. "What has Ethan done now?"

"He told me that he wanted me back."

Luis looked at his sister with confusion. "I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you've been fighting to get Ethan to marry you since you were a little girl."

"I thought that's what I wanted too."

"What's changed? Why is my little sister crying at the beach?"

"Fox," she managed to choke out before she was overcome by tears.

000

"Fox, give me your keys," Julian demanded. "I will not have you driving home in your state."

"Why should you care? I'm a screw up. I'm the black sheep of this godforsaken family. You'd probably rejoice if I ended up dead. Better yet, if I ended up as a vegetable."

"NO!" Julian bellowed. "You are my son, and I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"And you have a funny way of showing your love for Theresa!"

"You don't know anything about our relationship!"

"Then tell me!" Julian screamed, causing other patrons to look up from their alcohol.

"Her precious ETHAN asked her to marry him!" he said with venom in his voice. "And she told him no," he added bitterly.

000

"He broke up with me," Theresa stated flatly.

Luis stared at his sister. Her face was swollen from the tears she had shed. Her expression was vacant. She was emotionally drained and he was unsure how he could put that smile back on her face. "Did he tell you why he was leaving you?"

"He thinks that I'm still hung up on Ethan. That I'm with him so that I don't hurt him. He practically told me to go to Ethan." Theresa sighed as the memories haunted her mind. "Except, I don't want Ethan. I want Fox."

Luis knew that there had to be something else that Theresa wasn't telling him. There was no way that Fox would give Theresa up, especially to Ethan. "Why does he believe that you want to spend your life with Ethan?"

"Because I told him," she declared as she was overcome by another wave of tears. "I told him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. But instead of saying Fox, I called him Ethan."

"Theresa, are you sure you didn't mean Ethan? Are you just afraid of hurting Fox?"

Theresa stared at her brother as he spoke. She closed her eyes and tried to comprehend his logic. "No. I don't think so."

Luis shook his head. "Fox spent over a year watching you scheme to get Ethan. He saw you practically throw yourself at him. You spent your time with one another telling him how you and Ethan were fated to be together. Of course he would think that you would want to spend the rest of you life with Ethan."

"I..." Theresa began to protest. "I... you're right. Of course Fox would resent me. Of course he would believe that I would want Ethan. But I don't. I want him. I love Fox."

000

"I don't believe for one second that she wants to be with me."

"Why not?"

"Because she was only dating me because she thought Ethan abandoned her. And now that Ethan is her knight in shining armor yet again, why would she choose me?"

"But she did."

"No, she told me that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ethan. She called me Ethan. We spent a week together and all I could think about was that one moment in time. The moment when everything collapsed around me."

"But she stayed with you for that week. She never once mentioned Ethan's name when she was with you then, did she? You destroyed your future with her because of that one moment."

"No, Ethan destroyed it when he was born. He always got everything that he wanted. Mother's love, Alistair's approval, and now, now he has Theresa."

"Because you gave her to him. That's not like you Fox. You are a Crane. You go after everything you want and never give up until you've won."

"Yeah, but you told me to give a woman up, if I truly love her. I gave Theresa up because she would be much happier with Ethan. He is everything that I'm not."

"Exactly. That is why she needs you. Why she loves you. You already had her. She was happy with you. I was talking about Whitney because she had Chad."

"And Theresa has Ethan."

"Theresa is the kind of woman who goes after everything that she wants. If she wanted Ethan, she would have dropped you in an instant."

Fox stared blankly at Julian. "She didn't want to hurt me. She and I were friends and that was what she wanted, the friendship, not the significant other thing we had going on for the past few months." Fox felt his heart sag in his chest. "Bartender, give me something that will numb all the pain."

"No more booze for you Fox. It's not the answer," Julian stated coolly.

"Father, you have never been one to say no to liquor. Why should I break family tradition?"

"Because you're better than me."

"Not much to be better than," Fox spat back.

"Fair enough," Julian conceded. "And in so many ways you are better than Ethan."

000

"You should look at this from Fox's point of view. Perhaps he sees something that you don't. Maybe subconsciously you desire to be with Ethan but on the outside you refuse because of your history with him. You don't want to get hurt again. Do you think that there is a possibility that you are with Fox because it's the easier choice?"

Theresa stood up and brushed the sand off her clothes. "Thank you. I appreciate that you're trying to help me, but I can't do this anymore. I know what I feel in my heart."

"And do you believe that Sheridan would have chosen Antonio if he wasn't the easier choice? They didn't have the same obstacles to overcome. They are like you and Fox. Simple, but not what you really want."

"How do you know that's not what I really want? Maybe I want simplicity."

"And if Fox is anything like me, he wants you to be happy. He doesn't want to stand in your way. He doesn't want to wonder if you're thinking about Ethan when you're with him. Just like Sheridan thinks about me when she is with Antonio." Luis sighed as he thought of his lost love. "But what do I know."

"Everything," Theresa whispered softly as the siblings started their walk home.

000

"Nobody is better than Prince Ethan." Fox stood up and immediately sat back down. His head was spinning from the alcohol in his system. "I think I'm a little drunk," he hiccupped. "Would the golden boy be caught drunk?"

"No, he's too busy trying to do the right thing. The thing is though, he is only making a mess of his life and everybody else's. He is miserable, Gwen is miserable, and for some time, Theresa was miserable. Why can't you see it? You made her happy. Perhaps it's because you met Theresa Crane, the one whose spirit I helped to destroy. But in the year that you were her friend, she began to reemerge, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, the eternal optimist."

"And during that year," he began as he slowly tried to get up again. "She spent her time trying to win Ethan's heart."

"And you were trying to win Whitney's. That was the past. When you and Theresa started dating, she was no longer inching her way beyond her walls. She tore them down with a sledge hammer. She gave you her heart; you were just too blind to see it. You still hold her heart in your hands. Either give it back to her or take better care of it than Ethan did." Julian helped his son to his car and drove him back to the Crane Mansion.

The next morning, Fox opened his eyes and groaned as his head felt heavy. The light streaming through his windows made the pain worse.

"Good Morning," Julian's voice broke through his haze. "Why are you still in bed? You have a woman to reconcile with. Here, take this," Julian said as he handed Fox aspirin and a glass of water.

"What happened?" Fox said as he took the medication from his father.

"Long story short, you broke Theresa's heart and then got drunk. Now you have to go to her and beg for forgiveness."

000

The sound of someone knocking on her front door woke Theresa from her slumber. She opened the door and was surprised to see Fox standing there. "What do you want? Did you forget your keys? Did you want to get your things already?"

"I didn't think that you would want me barging in here unannounced. I've come here to beg your forgiveness. I was an idiot last night. Please take me back."

Theresa looked into Fox's eyes and choked back her tears. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I can't take you back."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume that I don't own anything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never."**

**-Charles Caleb Colton**

"Why? Am I too late? Is Ethan already back in your life? Back in your bed?" Fox nervously looked around the apartment for any indication that his half-brother had been here.

"No, I didn't go running into Ethan's arms. I talked to my brother last night. He helped me put things into perspective."

"And what is that? I'm a Crane and should therefore be avoided like the plague?" Fox asked rolling his eyes.

Theresa smiled. His humor was one of the things that made her fall in love with him in the first place. She was grateful that he hadn't lost that. "No," she whispered, her voice laced with esteem for this man. "He told me to look at it from your point of view. And I understand where you are coming from."

"What? I was foolish to think I could give you up. How the hell can you see from my point of view when I have none?" Fox was desperate to get Theresa back. He was lost without her.

Theresa cupped Fox's cheeks with her hands. "I know you were foolish to dump me. But you were right to do it. You can't be with a woman who is in love with another man. That would make you the male equivalent of Gwen. You would only end up hurt in the end."

"S-so," Fox choked out as he tried to prevent the tears from falling. "You want to be with Ethan? You are in love with him?" Fox felt his head start to spin and was unsure if it was from the previous night's alcohol binge or this morning's revelation that he lost the only woman he ever truly loved. He walked to the couch and sat down so he wouldn't fall on the floor.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Theresa said worriedly. "Can I get you something?"

"Am I okay?" Fox repeated. "How the hell can you even ask me that? Of course I'm not okay. I've lost you."

"No you haven't," Theresa said calmly. "I..."

"What? Do you expect me to go back to being your friend? Do you think I could watch you get your heart broken again by your precious Ethan? If I can't be your lover, I don't want to be anything at all. Not after I found out want it feels like to be loved by you."

Theresa felt the tears begin to well in her eyes and wiped them away. "I haven't chosen Ethan," she whispered.

Fox became confused by her words. "But you said..."

"I know what I said. You just don't understand what I meant. I can't be with you because I'm not sure if I'm over Ethan. I thought I was but when I called you Ethan, it must have meant something. I can't lead you on if I'm just using you as a substitute Ethan."

"How can you sit there and tell me that you haven't picked Ethan? You obviously are still hung up on him. Otherwise you wouldn't even consider going back to him."

"Fox, please..."

"What? Don't leave you? Like you said before, I'm not going to be a substitute Ethan. I want to be the only man in your heart."

"Fox, just listen to me," Theresa pleaded. "When Ethan asked me to marry him the first time, I didn't even give him time to finish proposing before I said yes." Theresa closed her eyes as the painful memories of her life after her almost wedding invaded her thoughts. "When I thought he was going to propose again, I planned out everything that I would say and do." The nightmare that ensued following Gwen's unexpected pregnancy clouded Theresa's mind and she tried to push it away. "But last week, after he told me he intended to give me my son back, I thought of you."

"Why? Were you trying to find the best way to break the news to me? That your Prince Ethan had yet again managed to get back in your good graces."

"NO!" she screamed. "Because I love you. I thought of you because I'm in love with you. But if I can mistake you for Ethan than maybe, just maybe I was projecting my feelings toward him onto you"

"Because Ethan and I are so alike," Fox muttered.

"I'm so sorry."

"So am I," Fox mumbled as he slumped against the couch.

Theresa felt her heart cry out in pain. It was desperate to be whole again and it knew the only way to do that was to choose the right man. The man who held the other half, her soul mate. Unexpectedly, Theresa brushed her hand across Fox's cheek and felt a spark ignite in her beating heart. "Fox," she whispered in his ear. "I don't think you're a substitute for Ethan." Theresa sighed as she placed a small kiss on his lips. "I think you are a permanent fixture in my heart."

Fox gazed into Theresa's eyes and felt his heart stop beating as a foggy memory of the night before became clearer.

_Fox stared blankly at Julian. "She didn't want to hurt me. She and I were friends and that was what she wanted, the friendship, not the significant other thing we had going on for the past few months." Fox felt his heart sag in his chest. _

He shook his head and started to get up. "I think what you want is a friend in me. But I can't be that. I'm sorry but I think I should leave."

Before she let Fox walk out of her life for the second time in two days, Theresa ran into his arms and kissed him passionately. "I don't need a friend," she breathed. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I need time. Time to sort through my feelings."

Fox felt his mouth crave another kiss. "Time," he stated monotonously. "How much time do you need?"

"A few days," Theresa sighed. "At most, a week." She placed her hands on his chest and felt his heart beating. It was beating in synch with her own.

"Theresa, I'll give you as much time and space as you need. But just know this. If you choose Ethan, if you decide he is the one you truly desire, I won't be here to watch him break your heart again. I will not help you pick up the pieces. I will not have you by default." Fox sighed as he turned to leave.

"Fox, before you leave I think there is something that you need to know. If I choose you, it's because I love you, only you."

"I know," Fox stated as his hands began to turn the knob on the front door.

"And Fox, don't give up hope. You already have the lead in my heart."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume that I don't own anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; ****it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."**

**- William Jennings Bryan**

"_I'm glad that you both could meet me on short notice." Theresa smiled at the two men, brothers turned enemies. Soon, one man's dreams would come true while the other's heart would be broken. "I have come to a decision that affects all of our futures._

_Ethan smiled triumphantly, knowing that Fox was a distraction. He was someone to keep Theresa occupied while he figured out that he could not live without her. "And who is the lucky man?" he asked victoriously._

_Fox frowned. As much as he loved her and as much as she claimed to love him, he had a nagging feeling that Theresa never was and never will be the love of his life. He smiled nervously as Theresa laid her heart on the line._

"_I love both of you very much. Ethan, you were my first love. You opened my eyes to the world and showed me what is was like to love with your whole heart. I almost died for you. Fox, you were my best friend. You showed me how to be honest, not just with others, but to myself as well. You taught me that love should be unconditional." Theresa backed up from the two men as her heart began to beat faster. 'You're making the right choice,' she told herself. "I have chosen to spend the rest of my life with..."_

_A loud crack caused Theresa to turn around. She began to panic as two men barged into the room and pointed their guns at both Fox and Ethan. "Look out Ethan!" she screamed as she lunged her body in front of the bullet. She screamed out in pain as the metal burrowed itself into her abdomen. _

"_Why did you do that?" a voice asked._

"_Because I love you," she whispered as she drew her last breath._

Theresa bolted up in bed, her nightgown drenched in sweat. She began to sob as she felt her stomach to make sure that she was still alive. "Please," she cried as she stared into the night sky. "Please let me make the right choice."

Theresa nervously dialed the number of the one person who could help her. Someone who had to make a similar choice not so long ago.

"Hello," the voice on the other end answered.

"Hi, Sheridan. It's me, Theresa. I was just wondering if you had any free time on your hands. I really need to talk to someone. I thought that since you recently had to decide between my two older brothers that you could give me advice."

Sheridan smiled as she heard the woman on the other end talk quickly about her dilemma. "Sure," she said quietly. "Meet me at the book café in half an hour."

"Okay," Theresa answered before she hung up the phone.

"I already ordered you some coffee," Sheridan told her companion as she sat in the chair opposite of her.

"Thank you," Theresa responded politely. "I'm sure you know that Ethan is divorcing Gwen," Theresa began, not wanting to waste any time.

"Yes, Ethan told me that it was for the best. He said that he and Gwen had irreconcilable differences. I suspect that it had something to do with you."

"Yes and no," Theresa said bitterly. "Apparently, Ethan discovered that Gwen and Rebecca were the ones who sent the information about his paternity to the tabloids. He claims that now that he knows that Gwen is responsible, he wants to spend the rest of his life making it up to me. He even proposed to me."

"I see," Sheridan said in total shock. "And this is where I come in?"

"Sort of. You see, I told Ethan no, I would not marry him. I said that it was too late for us, I was with Fox now. But the problem is, I accidently called Fox Ethan when I told him that I wanted us to be together."

"And now Fox believes that you want Ethan."

"He broke up with me and told me to go be with Ethan. I was devastated when he did that to me. But I talked to Luis and he helped me see it from Fox's side. Now I am faced with the ordeal of choosing one brother over the other."

"Aha," Sheridan comprehended. "Now you want me to explain to you how I was able to decide on Antonio."

"Precisely," Theresa said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I don't know. I mean there isn't some formula you can use where you give them points for each of their good qualities and subtract points for bad ones. It's more of a feeling. A twinge in your heart whenever you are near him, a jump in your step, an utter and complete lack of control. The desire to do anything for that man, an understanding that he would do anything for you. It is the determination to do anything to make him happy, regardless of your own well-being; it is the longing you feel when he is away." Sheridan sighed as she began to doubt her own decision.

"Yes, I understand that," Theresa said, unsure of herself. "But you felt that way about Luis for so long, just as I felt the same about Ethan. Why did you change your mind?"

"I didn't," Sheridan stated softly. "My heart changed. It found someone else. Someone who would take care of it, someone who would cherish it. I fell in love."

Theresa smiled at Sheridan. "No, you were brainwashed. I fell in love." Theresa got up from the table, leaving a confused Sheridan. She knew what she had to do now.

"Hello," a voice on the other end of her cell phone answered.

"Ethan, it's me Theresa. I've called to tell you that I've made a decision about my future."

Ethan smiled undefeated. "Ok Theresa," he said loud enough so Fox could hear him. "Meet me in Julian's study in fifteen minutes so we can discuss our future together." Ethan turned around and acted surprised when he saw Fox standing there. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. I guess you heard the great news then. I win, you lose. Just like old times, eh?" Ethan walked away laughing to himself.

Fox just stood in the middle of the Crane living room and shook his head. As much as he hated Ethan at that moment, he hated himself even more. "I was so stupid to ever let her go!" he screamed. With that said, he walked up the stairs to his room. He was going to leave Harmony before he was forced to watch Ethan and Theresa fawn over each other. "Good-bye cruel world," he mumbled as he was overcome with grief.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There are two chapters left after this.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume that I don't own anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved -- loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves."**

**-Victor Hugo**

"So," Ethan said as he settled himself into Julian's chair. "You said something about your future." Ethan smiled as the thought of making love to Theresa again coursed through his mind.

"Yes," Theresa's words broke through his fantasy. "I need to know when you plan to give me my son back."

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to raise little Ethan together once you and I got married."

Theresa couldn't help but laugh out loud. "What makes you think I would ever marry you? I have a man ten times better than you."

Ethan's smug smile soon turned into an evil sneer. "Excuse me? How dare you compare me to that thing. He uses women for his own sick pleasure. I will not allow my godson to be raised by that loser."

Theresa's eyes displayed an uncontrollable anger. "How the hell do you deny me my son? You know how much he means to me."

"Oh, you can have your son back. You can have him as long as you marry me."

Theresa looked at Ethan with disbelief. She had expected him to be angry, even a bit irrational, but this? This was going too far. "What happened to the Ethan I fell in love with? He would never use an innocent child to get what he wanted."

"You drove me to this. I trusted you and you betrayed me. You knew about my parentage and kept it a secret. You slept with a man who I once thought was my father and bore him a child."

"I also confessed to a crime that I thought you committed. I begged and pleaded for you to take me back. And you just strung me along."

"And for that, you caused Gwen to lose Sarah. Because of you, I have no child and I will soon have no wife."

"You can't possibly blame me for Gwen's deceit," Theresa screamed. "She was the one who sent the letter to the tabloid. I did not put a gun to her head."

"Fair enough," Ethan responded. "But I am at a loss for a family and you and little Ethan are the perfect replacement."

"Is that all I am to you? A substitute family?" Theresa scoffed as her last conversation with Fox came to mind.

"_I can't be with you because I'm not sure if I'm over Ethan. I thought I was but when I called you Ethan, it must have meant something. I can't lead you on if I'm just using you as a substitute Ethan."_

"Thank you," Theresa shouted to the world. "Now, more than ever, I know I made the correct choice. When I was with you, it was always about you. I did everything in my power to make sure that I was perfect in your eyes. I made sure that you were always treated like a prince. But once I did something that you did not approve of, when I fell off the pedestal you left me without a second thought."

"You just did not fall, you jumped. You slept with Julian for god's sake."

"Please, spare me the victim routine, been there, done that. You were angry, not because of what I did, but because it was done to you. Geez, you proposed to Gwen because it was the right thing to do. It's all about image to you, not emotions. Gwen did a lot of horrible things to me and my family and yet you always sided with her. I was the one who was in the wrong. But the one time you find out that she did something to you, well god forbid someone tarnish your golden crown."

"Shut up!" Ethan shouted. "It's Gwen's fault that you and I did not get married.

"Actually," Theresa stated as the truth became clearer. "It was your fault. You were the one who didn't trust me, you were the one who slept with Gwen and got her pregnant, and you were the one that proposed to her when you were still in love with me."

Ethan approached Theresa and grabbed her wrist. "I'm so sorry. Please let us start over. I promise you that I will trust you."

Theresa yanked back her arm and turned to leave. Looking back behind her shoulder she shouted, "Too late. I've already moved on."

"The hell you have," Ethan yelled as he rushed to Theresa and brought her into a passionate kiss.

Theresa quickly shoved Ethan off of her and slapped his cheek, leaving a palm print. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please," he said as he brought his lips to hers once again.

Theresa desperately tried to free herself from his grasp but this time he refused to let go.

"Get your hands off her!" a voice boomed from the door.

Startled, Ethan let go of Theresa and turned to see the face of an irate Crane. "Why the hell should you care?"

"Because I love my son," Julian stated. "I will not allow you to hurt Theresa anymore. She has moved on with Fox. She has been so much happier and so has he since the inception of their relationship. Unlike my father, I will not stand in their way. And there is no way in hell, I'm going to allow some self-important bastard come between them."

Ethan rolled his eyes as Theresa slowly inched her way out of the room. "Where is Fox?" she finally asked as she reached the door.

"Upstairs, but you better hurry. Fox said he was leaving town because he thought you wanted Ethan."

Theresa didn't need anymore information. She quickly raced up the stairs and into Fox's room. Her heart stopped as she noticed that most of his belongings were missing. "I'm too late," she cried as she sunk into his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume that I don't own anything.

**"Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you.'"**

**-Erich Fromm**

Theresa buried her face into Fox's pillow. His scent still lingered on the sheets and brought back a flood of memories. "Fox, where are you?" she cried.

"_You better get in here and help me," she said as she pointed the nozzle from the sink at Fox. "Or you will face the consequences." She squeezed the handle, sending a spray of water onto Fox's white shirt._

"_You will pay for that, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Fox approached her and tried to grab the sprayer from her hands. He avoided another blast as he ducked and it hit the wall behind him._

"_Now look what you made me do. My kitchen is all wet."_

_Fox ignored her as he continued his assault. He pretended to grab for the sink nozzle again but quickly diverted his attention to the soap bubbles that had formed on the soaking dishes. He scooped up a handful and playfully put it in Theresa's hair. _

"_That's cheating," she cried incredulously. _

"_Ah," he began as he scooped up more soap bubbles. "But you forgot that I am Fox Crane. I don't play by the rules." _

"Fox, I will never forget the love we shared," she whispered as she closed her eyes and her heart from the world.

"_Don't go," she whispered as she reached out her hand to stop him from exiting._

_Fox grabbed her forcefully and brought her body close to his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he vigorously pressed his lips to hers. He gathered her in his arms and brought her to the bedroom. He threw Theresa on the bed and quickly tore off his shirt as he placed his body tight against hers. He feverishly tore at her clothing until she remained in the nude. His eyes scanned her body, memorizing every curve, every freckle, every blemish. Theresa just stared at Fox, unsure of what was going on, but aware that this was something that they both desperately needed. Fox undid his zipper and slipped off his pants, leaving his boxers on for a few moments as he breathed in her scent. Once the clothing barrier was removed, Fox brought Theresa up to his chest. He placed kisses along her neck before he placed them both back on the bed. He entered her body and held her against his skin as he rocked them back and forth. Theresa dug her nails into Fox's back as he quickened the pace causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Fox," she begged. He knew what she wanted as he slowed down to allow her to come. With one final thrust they both flew over the edge together. Theresa snuggled close to Fox, holding onto his arms, terrified that if she let go, he would no longer be there. _

"I chose you, Fox. Why didn't you trust your heart? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"_You should look at this from Fox's point of view. Perhaps he sees something that you don't. Maybe subconsciously you desire to be with Ethan but on the outside you refuse because of your history with him. You don't want to get hurt again. Do you think that there is a possibility that you are with Fox because it's the easier choice?"_

_Theresa stood up and brushed the sand off her clothes. "Thank you. I appreciate that you're trying to help me, but I can't do this anymore. I know what I feel in my heart."_

"Did I do something wrong?" Theresa asked as her tears soaked Fox's pillow.

_Theresa cupped Fox's cheeks with her hands. "I know you were foolish to dump me. _

"I was the foolish one," she sobbed into the pillow. "I should have taken you back then."

"_Theresa, I'll give you as much time and space as you need. But just know this. If you choose Ethan, if you decide he is the one you truly desire, I won't be here to watch him break your heart again. I will not help you pick up the pieces. I will not have you by default." Fox sighed as he turned to leave._

"You lied to me!" she shouted angrily.

"Who lied to you?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Fox," she said as she raised her head. "FOX!" she yelled as she ran into his arms. "I thought you left."

"I was going to," he said as he stroked her hair. "But Julian convinced me to wait. He said that if I still had a chance with you, I should stay and fight."

"But your stuff. Your things are gone."

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he put his hand on her forehead. "Of course my belongings aren't here. They are at your place, remember."

"Our place," she corrected him. "That is only if you want to come back."

"Hmm, let me think about that for a second." Fox placed his hands on her cheeks and brought his lips to hers. "Yes, I think I will come home."

000

"And just where do you think you are going?" Julian asked Ethan as he attempted to chase after Theresa.

"I have to stop the woman that I love from making the biggest mistake of her life."

"Not before you and I have a little chat," Julian said as he forced Ethan to sit down. "Now, how do you propose you will get Theresa back?"

"I..."

"Let me finish," Julian cut him off. "First off, don't even think about using little Ethan as some kind of a bargaining chip. He is my son, not yours. In fact, now that your marriage to Gwen is obsolete, I believe the judge will be more than willing to grant me custody once again. I believe Fox will make a much better father than you, and certainly better than me."

"I was going to give Theresa her son back," Ethan protested.

"Sure you were. After you got what you wanted." Julian poured a glass of brandy and paced around the study. "I once considered you my son. I was proud of you because you were everything that I wasn't- good, moral, ethical, and a one woman man. God, how wrong I was."

"You aren't wrong. I am a moral, decent man."

"Cut the self-righteous sanctimonious bull shit. You wanted everybody to believe you were those things."

"How dare you accuse me of putting up a facade for the public."

Julian rolled his eyes. "Do you actually believe the words that are coming out of your mouth? You dated Gwen for how long before you finally proposed? The only reason you did it was because that is what everybody expected you to do."

"I proposed to Gwen because I loved her."

"Perhaps," Julian said doubtfully. "More like you were a Crane and expected to marry into a well-off family."

"But I fell in love with Theresa and asked her to be my wife," Ethan countered.

"True, but she was innocent. She was the perfect 'trophy' wife. That was until she made mistakes. Ethan, you let her go because she made some mistakes!"

"And you slept with her. That was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"And I'm truly sorry for that. But I took advantage of her. She was only trying to help you and I manipulated her, I seduced her. All you had to do was see that. Yet you refused to forgive her because all you could see was the outside."

"The outside!" Ethan screamed angrily. "She was pregnant with another man's child."

"And you immediately ran back into Gwen's arms and her bed. Once her son was born, you were able to look pass her naivety, but you screwed up. You got Gwen pregnant."

"What! How can you say that I screwed up? I was going to be a father."

"This is the new millennium. Parents are no longer required to be married."

"Unlike you, I do the right thing."

This statement caused Julian to laugh. "The right thing? The right thing for whom? Certainly not Theresa. And certainly not Gwen. Hell, not even the right thing for you."

"I loved Gwen. She and I were going to have a baby together. That is why I proposed to her."

"You don't even know what love is. You had two women who were head over heels for you and didn't treat either one with the respect they deserved. They both gave you their hearts and you greedily took them. You gave each of them only half of your heart, one just a little more than the other, depending upon who was on your good side at the time. But when you saw Theresa slowly taking her heart back so she could give it to her son, you snatched it and told her that she still had a chance to be with you. You were married to another woman and you allowed Theresa to believe that fate would bring you two together."

"That's not my fault. She was the one who was after me."

"Only because you refused to give Gwen your entire heart. For god's sake Ethan, it was your selfish behavior that caused Gwen to lose her baby. It was your inability to commit to her and give up Theresa that caused the pain that has ensued over these last few months."

"How dare you accuse me of causing Gwen's miscarriage!"

"If the shoe fits," Julian shot back. "But in those months, in your attempt to hold on to Gwen, Theresa again reached for her heart to give it to someone else-Fox. You tried to desperately hold onto it, but this time, this time Theresa fought to regain her heart, her dignity. When she finally was able to attain her heart, you held on so tight that a piece of it remained in your hands. And that little piece is slowly dying."

"Shut up!" Ethan shouted as he held back the tears.

"No. You have to hear this. That tiny bit that you are keeping close to your body. It confused Theresa. She and Fox broke up because of that. I only hope that they can mend their relationship before it's too late."

Laughter from the other room made both men rush to the door.

"Theresa," Fox said noticing Ethan near the slightly ajar door of Julian's study. "Before you and I can go back to our place, there is something that I need to ask you."

"What? I chose you. You don't have to worry about Ethan coming between us ever again."

Fox smiled at the worried look on Theresa's face. "I love you so much. You are my best friend, my lover and now," he took out a velvet box from his pocket. "Now, I want you to be my wife." He opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you marry me?" Fox looked expectantly at his lady love.

"Fox," she began. "I love you more than life itself. You taught me how to live again. You are my partner in crime."

Fox smiled as he remembered all of Theresa's crazy schemes.

"You are my friend, my lover, and nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife. Yes, I will marry you."

Fox happily put the ring on Theresa's finger and kissed her passionately.

"Congratulations," Julian expressed his relief for his son.

Ethan angrily ran out of the study and grabbed Theresa's arm. "How could you do this? How could you have agreed to marry my brother?"

"Because I love him," she stated coolly as she took Fox's hand. "I'm going home with my fiancé if you need anything," she added as she walked out of the mansion and away from Ethan forever."

"You had your chance and you blew it," Julian whispered into Ethan's ear as he passed him on his way upstairs.

Ethan remained in the hallway stunned. He had lost everything. He no longer had a wife, a family, or Theresa. He collapsed on the floor and sobbed at how in his attempt to attain perfection in a woman, he failed to realize the mistakes he was making. And now, now, it too late.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it! I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
